Damned
by Blood ties fanatic
Summary: Kai becomes a vampire and his whole life changes. He takes jobs from his 'boss' Leo and becomes a household name when he forms a band and give away 'vampire secrets'.It's kind of the beyblade version of Queen Of The Damned. I hope to make a sequal to this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but if i did Kai would definitely be a vampire, but i dont own it so i dont see that happening anytime soon

Summary: Kai's mother gets attacked by a vampire, and he is told that theres someone coming for him.

" " is characters talking ' ' is characters thoughts

Damned

The moon was bright and so where the stars, as Kai walked down the long alleyways of the city. He didn't know where he was going, he was just following his feet as if he was in some kind of trance. He was thinking about all the events that took place that night...

Flash back

Kai was playing with his little sister Sapphire in the living room of their mothers apartment, she was in the kitchen looking at some of the bills she needed to pay when a dark figure appearead from the window and attacked her neck.Back in the living room Kai suddenly stopped the game he was playing, he heared a loud screm comming from the room his mother was in and looked up, "Kai whats wrong?" Sapphire asked. Kai looked at her deep sapphire blue eyes and replied " I'm going to see what that sound was ok... just wait here a second". "Ok" she said simply, Kai turned around and looked for his mother.

As Kai made his way to the kitchen the screaming got louder.He barged into the kitchen and the sight he saw will never be forgotten, a man in a red velvet jacket and black leather pants he had his face buried into his mothers neck. Somehow the mysterious man sensed Kai's presence and let go of his prey and turned around. Kai was not oneto scare easy but this man scared the living hell out of him. He had eyes that were blood red, his skin was so pale it looked like he was frozen and his lips were almost like a blue colour, and they where covered in his mothers blood. Kai looked at his mother, she was lying on floor her neck had blood gushing out. "What did you do to her?!" Kai demanded, the man just looked at Kai and stated rather simply "Don't worry she had it coming". Kai got pissed off at the comment, his mother hadn't done anything to deserve this, why would he do this to her? "Kai they are coming for you" the sudden noise caused Kai to jump. "Who's coming for me?" he replied with fear detectable in his voice. "You'll find out soon"with that he jumped out the window and flew into the night sky.

Kai could not believe his own eyes, he always thought it was impossible to fly but i guess he was proven wrong. Kai turned back around at the sound of his sisters voice "Kai come back i'm getting scared" she said fearfully. As Kai was about to go and comfort his sister he noticed something...missing, he looked around and realised that his mothers body was gone, magically along with all the blood stains. He thought that the comfort and safety of his sister was more important so he went to her first thinking he could investigate the events that had taken place later. "Kai is everything ok?" Sapphire asked, thinking that Kai is more quiet than usual. "Everythings fine don't worry"  
Kai replied.

End Flash back

'I can't believe what happened earlier, and what did that guy mean by "They are coming for me" what the fuck is that supposed mean?' Kai was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even realise that there was someone following his every footstep that whole time. He came to the dead end of the alley way and turned back the way he came. Instead he was greated by a tall pale figure, he couldn't really tell what his face looked like because it was too dark. "What the hell do you want?" Kai asked "I've come for you Kai"The voice replied.

To be continued

well thats the first chapter, i know its a little short but i need to go over my ideas to see where this is heading. Because i dont even know where i'm going with this.  
please review. 


	2. Crossing

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Summary: Kai becomes a vampire and seeks help from an old friend

Damned

Chapter 2: Crossing

_Previously_

_'__I can't believe what happened earlier, and what did that guy mean by "They are coming for me" what the fuck is that supposed mean?' Kai was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even realise that there was someone following his every footstep that whole time. He came to the dead end of the alley way __and turned__ back the way he came. Instead he was __greeted__ by a tall pale __figure;__ he couldn't really tell what his face looked like because it was too dark. "What the hell do you want?" Kai asked_

_"I've come for you Kai"The voice replied._

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm a noble by nature but you may call me Marius" He replied.

**"**Why do you want me?" Kai stated.

"You are destined for this… for true, ultimate power isn't that what you always wanted?" He remarked.

As much as Kai wanted to retaliate and tell him he is wrong, he couldn't deep down he knew that this creature was right, he was power hungry and that's how it's always been. "So what do you intend to do with me?" Kai asked.

"Simple, everything you ever wanted I'm going to make yours, all you have to do is forget about everything you ever had before and become a creature of the night" Marius stated.

Kai pondered at the offer for a moment, he would give anything to find get back at that person who took his mother away. The words he wanted to say wouldn't come out of his mouth all he could do was nod, signifying that he agreed to the terms. "Good" the vampire stated. He stepped towards Kai grabbing his chin in his hand. "Are you ready?" asked the Marius.

"Yes" Kai simply replied. The elder vampire couldn't help but smile at how confident Kai was acting, even though he could hear the fear in his voice. His fangs grew long as he tilted Kai's head to the left, in order to get better access. With no warning the vampire pushed his fangs into Kai's neck, tasting the sweet blood that ran through his veins. Kai was in extreme pain and was becoming light headed from the heavy blood loss. The vampire could feel Kai getting closer to the point of death, and pulled his fangs from his neck. And allowed Kai to fall to the ground, he leaned closer whispering to him "Your passing…I can barely hear your heart beat". He pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and slit his wrist allowing blood to pour from the fresh cut, he continued to whisper "You've had enough for one night my son… drink". He lowered his wrist to Kai's mouth, small drops of blood made there way down his throat. Something in Kai told him he quite liked the taste and soon he wanted more. He grabbed the Marius's wrist and bit into it, tasting more and more blood. "Good is it not?" This got no reply from Kai who was pleasurably feasting on the vampire's wrist. "No more Kai" he stated firmly. Kai did not loosen his grip at all, "I said no more!" He pulled his hand out of Kai's grasp.

Kai lay down on the floor and suddenly felt sharp stabbing pains in the pit of his stomach. They got sharper and sharper to near enough unbearable, "Don't worry it's only your body that dies" Marius said. Kai sat back up only to say a simple sentence…

"More"

To be continued

Well this is chapter 2, if some people have noticed some of the lines are from Queen of the Damned and so is the name Marius. For this I apologise but I was watching it as I was writing this so some of the lines got stuck in my head. Well Kai's a vampire now lets all see how that works out.

Please review!


	3. Dead To The World

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Summary: Kai gets learns how to be a vampire and then gets disserted by his own teacher. I warn you there might be a character death in here so if it happens to be your favourite character then my deepest apologies.

Damned

Chapter 3: Dead to the world

_Previously _

_Kai lay down on the floor and suddenly felt sharp stabbing pains in the pit of his stomach. They got sharper and sharper to near enough unbearable, "Don't worry it's only your body that dies" Marius said. Kai sat back up only to say a simple sentence…_

_"More" _

"If that's what you desire, then that's what you will get" Marius stated. The pair walked out of the alley way, it is time for Marius to educate Kai about himself. They walked for about an hour and reached a beach and stalked around the dark sand. There was some kind of a party going on, but no one seemed to notice that they where there. It could work to their advantage; Marius led Kai to a clearly drunken man staggering around a small corner of the beach. "Get him" Marius ordered. As if at some supersonic speed Kai grabbed the man and held him in the air with incredible strength.

Kai's fangs grew long waiting for his first real meal. His fangs punctured through the mans neck, tasting the blood that had some alcoholic taste to it. Kai felt his hunger slowly fading as the blood slid down his throat. "That is enough Kai" Marius ordered. Kai removed his fangs out of his victim's neck and looked at Marius. "You must hold back from the moment of death, or it will draw you in and you will die" Marius stated. Kai dropped the body on the floor Marius inspected the body and said "Appreciate your prey" and he kicked the corpse in the head.

"Come on we should leave" Marius said.

"Why?" Kai retaliated.

"It's almost sunrise" Marius replied.

"So, where the immortal, the powerful we should run fearless in the open" Kai retorted.

"That can not be, we are vulnerable during the day, you must act dead to the world" Marius said.

Kai looked around the beach and recognised somebody sitting playing guitar, it was Mariah. He was about to walk over to her but Marius stopped him. "Remember you must be dead to the world" Marius reminded.

"So I can't know her anymore?" Kai responded.

"Not unless you wanted to kill her" He replied.

Kai paid no attention to Marius's warning he walked over to her anyway. She saw him coming over "Kai, is that you?" She asked.

He didn't respond to her question he just picked up the spare guitar next to her. She nodded signifying that he could join her little song; they started off as a slow melody that Kai quickly took over. He played faster and faster without realising, Marius was watching the whole scene play out knowing the consequences of Kai's actions. Mariah's eyes grew wide at Kai's incredible speed. She was then completely frightened at his eyes suddenly flashing a bright yellow colour and his fangs were clearly visible as he had no control over them yet.

It took a while but Mariah clocked onto what Kai was. And her first instinct was to do nothing more than to run for her life. "Stop her…You must!" Marius yelled, Kai had no choice he had to run after her. He chased her and within seconds he caught, Kai debated on whether to bite her or not but he decided against. He broke her neck and held her in his arms; this was going to haunt him forever. Kai and Marius had to get rid of the body as quick as possible.

Kai watched quietly as Marius placed Mariah's body on top of a fire, and her whole body burned up into flames. Kai decided to keep her guitar as a memento of the events that had taken place on this night. "We were all humans too, you may still have a few lingering emotions but in time they will fade away" he continued "The sun is rising soon we must leave now"

To Be Continued

I had some thoughts about where I'm going with this, so I'm going to kind of make something between The Crow and Queen of the Damned. Considering I've always imagined Kai as The Crow or a Vampire like Lestat. LOL weird or what?

Please review!


	4. Blood Lust and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I'm just a vampire freak that has nothing to do but write stories about them

It has come to my attention that there isn't much blood and guts in here yet. I'm trying to get round to it but this story is moving really slowly, and if I skip something it not going to make much sense.

Summary: Kai is resting and has time to think about two people he has left behind.

Damned

Chapter 4: Blood Lust and Nightmares

_Previously_

_Kai watched quietly as Marius placed Mariah's body on top of a fire and her whole body burned up into flames. Kai decided to keep her guitar as a memento of the events that had taken place on this night. "We were all humans too, you may still have a few lingering emotions but in time they will fade away" he continued "The sun is rising soon we must leave now"_

Kai and Marius reached an old house, and enter it. The house was decorated completely in red and black and had statues that looked like rotting corpses. Near the centre of the house there where two coffins with the lids open, Marius stepped inside the one of the coffins that had red velvet padding. Kai followed Marius's example and stepped inside the, other coffin that had purple velvet padding and as if one cue they both shut the lids of their coffins at the same time.

Kai closed his eyes but something inside him, told him he was forgetting something or rather someone. He couldn't place his finger on it and he knows for a fact that, it is something or someone very important. He finally allowed sleep to take over him and he had a dream.

_Kai's Dream:_

_All he could see was the fire that had engulfed Mariah's body for all eternity. And two other people, a young woman about his age and a little girl were standing right by the fire. Kai's gaze was interrupted at the sound of a little girls voice "Why did you leave me Kai? __You left me all alone!" she stared at him with her amazing sapphire eyes. The only words that Kai could utter out where "Sapphire I'm…."_

_"Selfish, irresponsible__, uncaring and inconsiderate" The Young women said, she then continued "You don't think do you? You abandoned me and your own sister, for what? Oh how foolish of me to even ask huh Kai? For power am I right?" she paused for a few seconds. Kai could easily here the anger in her voice and he could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. __"How could yo__u Kai? I thought what we had is__ special, I thought you changed." Kai just stared at her __not knowing anything to say to her apart from "I love you two…nothing will ever change that"._

_ "Well prove it! Find someone to take care of your sister and get back to me!" She yelled. _

_"Fine then I will!" He yelled back._

_"Good luck big brother" Sapphire said. _

_End of Kai's dream._

It was 12am and the sun gave way for the moon to arise, Kai pushed open the coffin lid and stepped out. He thought that he shouldn't discuss his dream with Marius just yet, but a thought did come to mind. "I'm leaving for a while" Kai said simply.

"Just make sure your back by sunrise" replied Marius. Kai walked out the front door and felt a certain need; he thought about it for a second… it was hunger. Kai kept on walking until he found a night club and went inside. It had a heavy sent of smoke and alcohol filled the air, there where people scattered everywhere most of them either drunk or high on something. He spots his target a young women sitting on her own in the corner of the club. Kai walks over to her and sits next to her, "Hey handsome, what's a gorgeous guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked in a drunken slur. "Oh wouldn't you like to know" Kai said, without a second thought he stuck his fangs straight into her neck. Enjoying every bit of blood he could suck out, allowing some of it to run down his lips onto his chin. After he had enough, he pulled out of her and wiped his face clean. And he was now ready for his next task to pay a visit to officer Albrecht.

To be continued

Well this is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it. I was also wondering, who should be the other women that Kai had 'Something special with'? I look forward to your suggestions

Please review!


	5. A Reunion and a Favour

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Summary: Kai returns to the city to pay a visit to his dear old friend officer Albrecht

Damned

Chapter 5: A Reunion and a Favour

_Previously_

_"Just make sure your back by sunrise" replied Marius. Kai walked out the front door and felt a certain need; he thought about it for a second… it was hunger. Kai kept on walking until he found a night club and went inside. It had a heavy sent of smoke and alcohol filled the air, there where people scattered everywhere most of them either drunk or high on something. He spots his target a young women sitting on her own in the corner of the club. Kai walks over to her and sits next to her, "Hey handsome, what's a gorgeous guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked in a drunken slur. "Oh wouldn't you like to know" Kai said, without a second thought he stuck his fangs straight into her neck. Enjoying every bit of blood he could suck out, allowing some of it to run down his lips onto his chin. After he had enough, he pulled out of her and wiped his face clean. And he was now ready for his next task to pay a visit to officer Albrecht._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kai walked through the cold, soulless night, thinking about his dream that he had it finally occurred to him that he left his sister and the woman that he loved behind. She had full right to call him every name under the sun for his selfish behaviour. Rather than be there for his own sister he chose to be a soulless creation that has to feed on others to survive. Kai made his way through the streets and visit his dear friend Albrecht.

As if in lightning speed he sat in front of Albrecht desk. Albrecht didn't even notice Kai sitting there; he was catching up on some paper work that urgently needed to be taken care of. Kai watched the police officer type franticly on the computer, Kai was trying his best to hold in his laugh but it wasn't working. Within seconds Kai busted out into an uncontrollable evil laughter that almost caused Albrecht to have a heart attack. "Holy shit Kai! Couldn't you at least knock?" He yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you" Kai replied.

"Well you did a fucking brilliant job of that, you bloody prick!" He continued "Anyway it's been a long time Kai, why have you suddenly decided to visit?" He asked.

"I know that this may sound too much to ask but…" Kai paused for a second trying to find the right words to say (A/N more like I'm trying to find the right words to write!) he continued "I need you to look after my little sister Sapphire, seeing as I am no longer able to do so". Albrecht stared at Kai as if he had gone crazy. "Let me get this straight… you want me to look after your sister, because you can't… what about your mother?" he said.

"Look I don't know how to say it…Call it a murder if you will, all I know is my mother is dead and her body vanished into thin air and I…." he didn't know if he could say the next bit.

"You what, Kai you can tell me anything heck I was there most of your life" Officer Albrecht said.

"I….I….I am a vampire" Kai stuttered out.

"You expect me to believe that, I realise that your mother's death and disappearance could damage your mental frame. But you don't have to lie to me Kai." The officer retorted.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Kai answered back.

"Go on then, prove to me you're a _'vampire'_" he said sarcastically.

Kai turned around and flicked the light switch on exposing his ghostly pale skin, his deep blood red eyes and his bluish lips. "Still need more proof?" Kai asked. Officer Albrecht was in complete shock all he could do was nod, showing Kai that he needed a little more proof. Kai smirked slightly then opened his mouth, allowing his fangs to grow long for the officer to see. This was more than enough proof for Albrecht all he could say was "Holy shit".

"So know that you know what I am can you please help me?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but I never imagined this happening to you Kai. I watched you grow up and your sister, this is just so…unreal" He then continued. "Who killed your mother Kai?" Albrecht asked.

"Trust me, I wish I know the answer to that, but for now all I need you to do is take care of my sister. I don't have much time left before the sunrise; she is back at the apartment hopefully sound asleep. Just don't tell her about our mother yet, she wouldn't understand" Kai said.

"Ok I'll go and get her" Albrecht said. Kai didn't say anything he just stared at the floor as if in deep thought. "Listen kid I'm really sorry about what happened to you and your mom" Albrecht said sympathetically. "Yeah, me to" Kai answered without even looking up.

"So are you going to turn into a bat and fly out the window or are you going to vanish into thin air?" Albrecht asked.

"Well I was actually thinking about using your front door" Kai said, as he made his way out of the door to get back to Marius's house. Albrecht stared at the door, and decided that it was time he got Sapphire.

To be continued

Well I guess this is chapter 5, I'm still thinking about where I am actually going with this story and I do hope it turns out well. And I'm still open to suggestions about who should be Kai's girlfriend; well it definitely can't be Mariah because she is dead and burned.

Please review!


	6. Walking Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I don't own the song The Walking Dead, it belongs to Chester Bennington from Linkin Park (Which I love him for).

Summary: Albrecht looks after Sapphire and Kai thinks he saw his mother.

the song lyrics are written in _italic_

Damned

Chapter 6: Walking Dead

_Previously:_

_"Trust me, I wish I know the answer to that, but for now all I need you to do is take care of my sister. I don't have much time left before the sunrise; she is back at the apartment hopefully sound asleep. Just don't tell her about our mother yet, she wouldn't understand" Kai said. _

_"Ok I'll go and get her" Albrecht said. Kai didn't say anything he just stared at the floor as if in deep thought. "Listen kid I'm really sorry about what happened to you and your mom" Albrecht said sympathetically. _

_"Yeah, me to" Kai answered without even looking up. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Albrecht didn't waste and time getting Sapphire. She must been alone for hours wondering where her brother went. Albrecht arrived in front of the apartment block that the family used to stay in, he was surprised the door was unlocked and he stepped inside.

He looked around for a couple of seconds; he could hear a sound coming from one of the bed rooms. Albrecht moved closer to where the sound was being made, he opened the door and saw a little girl crying in the corner of the room. Albrecht kneeled down to be the same height as the girl, he couldn't think of anything to say to her apart from, "Hey Sapphire". The sound of his voice made her look up at him.

"Hi officer Albrecht" she replied. She looked out of the window for a minute, her deep blue eyes shined in the moon light. "Where are my mom and Kai?" she asked. The question shocked Albrecht for a second but he knew he couldn't tell her anything yet.

"There gone away for little while" He said.

"Where did they go?" She asked innocently.

"To…To…" He stammered out. He was never good with words, especially to little children.

"To my grandma's?" she asked.

"Yeah they went there" he was happy that was over with.

"Poor Kai he hates going there, him and my grandma don't get along she always calls him bast-"

"Ok sweetie I get the message, well while there gone your staying with your uncle Albrecht for a little while! How does that sound?" he said excitedly.

"Cool!" she yelled.

"Ok so gather up your stuff, then we can leave" he said.

Sapphire went and got some stuff, and in no time at all they were out the door and on the way to Albrecht house.

_With Kai:_

Kai decided to try something new, so instead of walking he tried jumping. Kai was leaping from roof to roof not stopping once until he saw something that almost made him drop. There stood a woman before him, she had long raven hair, her eyes where like his they where blood red. Her skin was near enough snow white and her lips were blue. She was wearing a red shirt with a leather corset on top; she wore leather pants and leather boots.

Kai stared at her for a moment he could recognise that face anywhere. "Mom?" Kai asked he got no answer she just stared at him for a few seconds before vanishing again. "Mom comes back!" Kai yelled. He looked down at the ground below, there's no sight of her anywhere. "Fuck" Kai mumbled to himself.

Kai jumped onto a roof of a rock club and sat down. They were playing a song that Kai could easily relate to and he listened attentively throughout the song.

_In the chill of night_

_I can feel my heart racing _

_As I run towards the light that seems so far away_

_Wondering forever in the darkest of shadows_

_Wondering If I will ever see you again_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_I'll take your love (I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate (Take your hate)_

_I'll take your desire_

_I'll take the world when it turns on you_

_I'll set it on fire_

_Digging in the dirt _

_I can feel you getting closer (Getting closer)_

_Steadying my hands through the blistering pain_

_Anxiously waiting for the earth to reveal you_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_I'll take your love (I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate (Take your hate)_

_I'll take your desire_

_I'll take you heart _

_I'll take your pain (Take your pain)_

_I'll bring you to life_

_I'll bring you to life_

_I'll bring you to life_

_I'll take your love (I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate (Take your hate)_

_I'll take your desire_

_I'll take the world when it turns on you__ (turns on you)_

_I'll set it on fire_

_I'll take your love (I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate (Take your hate)_

_I'll take your desire_

_I'll take your heart _

_I'll take your pain _

_I'll bring you to life _

_I'll bring you to life _

After hearing the song Kai made his way back to his new _'home'_, which he now shared with Marius for all eternity.

To be continued

Sorry about the not so great ending for this chapter but I kind of got writers block. And I also need to know who should be Kai's girlfriend or the next chapter isn't going to work! I'm open to suggestions, but it can't be Mariah because, well she's dead.

Please review!!!!!


	7. Where Did You Go?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Summary: Marius decides to leave, and Kai learns something new

Ok, I never got any suggestions of who should be Kai's girlfriend, so I have taken it upon myself to say that it should be Hilary. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like that pairing but it was the only person I could think of.

'Thoughts '

"Talking"

Damned

Chapter 7: Where did you go?

_Previously:_

_Kai stared at her for a moment he could recognise that face anywhere. "Mom?"__ Kai asked__ he got no answer she just stared at him for a few seconds before vanishing again. "Mom come back!"__ He yelled. He looked down at the ground below; there was no sight of her anywhere. "Fuck" Kai mumbled to himself. _

* * *

With Hilary:

'Oh my god it's nearly been 3 days since I last saw him and Sapphire, I hope their ok' Hillary though to herself as she stared at her mobile phone, she then continued to think. 'There is something important I need to tell him, I hope he turns up soon!'

With Kai:

Kai reached the house and entered it. The house was even more quiet than usual, 'Marius might be already asleep' Kai thought. He stepped inside his own coffin preparing himself for a full days slumber.

It was 6pm when he arose from his coffin. There was still that unsettling silence present; it was seriously getting on Kai's nerves. He decided to look for Marius; it was a huge house after all he could be anywhere. Kai looked in every room in the house, no sign of Marius. Kai came to the conclusion that maybe Marius went to feed or went somewhere important. So Marius's absence didn't faze him at all.

Kai heard a sound from downstairs, he ran downstairs towards the sound that was being made. The sound was coming from inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out his cell phone from one of the pockets and looked at the screen. Hilary was trying to call Kai, he wasn't sure if he should answer her. But by the sounds of it she wasn't going to hang up anytime soon. He answered the phone, "Oh thank god Kai you're alright!" she yelled.

"Hey, Hilary" He answered.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"That depends on what you're referring to" he said.

"I mean where are you? You suddenly took off without a word!" She was getting angry at how calm he was.

"A lot of things changed Hilary; I don't think I will be coming back for a while" he replied.

"What do you mean? Are you seeing someone else?" she asked.

"No, it's just so complicated, there's so much I need to say to you but I can't explain myself" he said.

"There is something I need to tell you to" she replied.

"What?" Kai asked.

She was just about to tell him when his phones battery died. "Oh shit!" Kai yelled nothing is going right for him anymore. He wished he could be with Hilary right now. He missed her so much, especially how she used to nag him all the time about little trivial things, and how she got Sapphire to back her up on their silly arguments. But now everything was gone, as Marius said he should be dead to the world. But he can't help wondering… What was she going to tell him anyway?

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 everybody! Ooooooh what was Hilary going to tell Kai?? And where did Marius go?? Hmmm so many questions and I can't think up an answer! Well if anyone has got any suggestions about anything just tell me and I'll sort it out!

Please review!


	8. Who is Leo?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Summary: Still no sign of Marius and Kai gets a visit from a relative.

So did anyone guess what Hilary was going to say to Kai? Ok doesn't matter it's in the next chapter anyway.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Damned

Chapter 8: Who's Leo?

_Previously_

_"There is something I need to tell you to" she replied._

_"What?" Kai asked._

_She was just about to tell him when his phones battery died. "Oh shit!" Kai yelled nothing is going right for him anymore. He wished he could be with Hilary right now. He missed her so much, especially how she used to nag him all the time about little trivial things, and how she got Sapphire to back her up on their silly arguments. But now everything was gone, as Marius said he should be dead to the world. But he can't help wondering… What was she going to tell him anyway?

* * *

_

Kai stalked around the house for a moment, before deciding that it was time he got something to eat. He put his jacket on and left the house in search of his next victim. As it was a Saturday night the whole city was filled with the sound of music and drunken laughter. He walked into a park and looked around for moment. No sign of anyone anywhere, until suddenly a couple walked into the park, which Kai could clearly sense that the man was definitely a vampire.

Kai knew he is way stronger than the other vampire. He could easily destroy him; He opened his mouth letting his fangs grow long. The other vampire could sense Kai's strength and ran in the speed of light. Satisfied with himself can walked over to his meal, she was too shocked to even notice he was there until the last second. Kai hates to waste, so he just plunged his fangs into her neck. Not wasting a drop, he felt her coming to the point of death and pulled his fangs out. He let her fall to the ground not even caring if anyone saw.

"Well done, that was quite a performance" clapping was also was heard, Kai looked turned around and looked behind him.

"Mom?" Kai asked.

"Missed me sweetie?" she said.

"Where did you go? I saw you get bitten and then you vanished" Kai said.

"If only I could explain everything to you, but all you need to know now is the name Leo make sure you keep to his good side." She said as she touched his check.

"Who's Leo?" Kai asked.

"You'll find out soon" she then continued "That was sweet of you to get Albrecht to look after you sister, I miss her so much"

"I miss her too and Hilary" he replied.

"Don't worry Kai; you can see her again if you want to." She explained.

"But Marius said that I can't unless I wanted to kill her" Kai replied.

"I don't think Marius is going to be back in a long while." She then added "I need to go Kai, but whatever you do don't forget the name Leo, and if you see Sapphire tell her I love her." Within an instant she was gone again. He decided that it was time he spoke to Hilary in person, to explain himself to her and why he doesn't think they should be together anymore. She deserved to have a normal life, and them being together was far from normal.

He walked through the streets until he reached the house that Hilary lived in. He knocked on the door hoping that she was home. Hilary answered the surprised by who she saw. "Kai?" she asked.

"Yeah its me" Kai replied.

To be continued.

Really, really, really short chapter but oh well, hopefully the next chapter makes up for it!

Please Review!


	9. Holy Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… Ok?

Summary: It's the conversation that could change everything... for better…or worse.

Damned

Chapter 9: Holy Hell!

_Previously_

_He walked through the streets until he reached the house that Hilary lived in. He knocked on the door hoping that she was home. Hilary answered the surprised by __which__ she saw. "Kai?" she asked._

_"Yeah __it's__ me" Kai replied._

Hilary didn't even give Kai time to blink; she pulled him by the arm. Straight into her well decorated living room and pushed him down onto the couch. She had a lot of time to plan out what she wanted to say to Kai and now was the perfect time for her to say it. Before she could even open her mouth Kai had stood up and was standing directly in front of her, looking deep into her blue eyes. He knew he had to say everything fast, hoping that it would be quick and painless.

"Hilary I don't think we can be together no more." The sentence was quick. To Hilary it sounded like someone had took a knife and stabbed her heart. Why would he say this to her? Did she do something wrong? Was there someone else? All these questions suddenly arose from the back of her mind. She stared blankly at Kai for a moment; it was amazing how he didn't show one bit of emotion. It was as if he didn't feel anything at all, as if he didn't care. "What?" Hilary finally found the strength to reply.

"I said I don't think we can be together anymore" He stated coldly.

"Why... Why can't we?" she said.

"There's too much going on at the moment and I don't want you to get involved with it, I'm scared I'll hurt you" he replied

"So what you're doing now, this isn't your idea of hurting me?" she said as she psychotically laughed. She then added "Your unbelievable Kai, first you just take off without even a word… then you just reappear and say that we can't be together no more! Ha-ha that's got to be the funniest bull shit I ever heard!" she laughed even harder.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" Kai said.

Hilary suddenly stopped her laughing. "Hopefully it's not as unbelievable as what I just heard"

"Trust me babe it is" Kai stated.

"Try me" Hilary replied.

"Fine you asked for it" He said. Hilary stared at him wondering what he was about to tell her, she was hoping it was the reason for his absence.

"Almost a week ago my mom was attacked by a vampire, and she vanished. Then I met this other vampire called Marius and he turned me into a vampire so Albrecht is now looking after my sister and now I'm stuck like this for all eternity."

Hilary didn't know whether to laugh or try to understand what he just said to her. "Really?" Was the only word that could come out of her mouth.

"Yes" He the continued "Do you need proof or something?"

"Yeah I think I do" she replied.

"Fine but I don't want to hurt you" he said.

Just as he did with Albrecht, he opened his mouth enabling his fangs to grow long. His eyes dyed themselves red but sparkled in the moonlight. This was more than enough proof for Hilary. It was all clear to her now about Kai's absence he didn't want to hurt her. He started to talk again "So do you see why I can't be with you anymore?"

"Yes…But I don't want our child growing up without a farther" she said quietly.

It took a while for what Hilary said to finally click in Kai's mind. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Kai…I'm pregnant" she barely whispered.

"NO…NO WAY!" He almost screamed.

"I take it as it is something bad" she stated.

"Why is this going horribly wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry Kai" Hilary said.

"This isn't your fault, it's mine…I shouldn't have agreed to Marius" Kai said.

"Who's Marius?" Hilary asked.

"He's the man if that's what you'd call him that turned me into this" Kai said.

"What was the agreement?" Hilary asked curiously.

"I can't say" Kai said defensively, he then continued to say "The sun is rising soon, I have to go now. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." He said.

He kissed Hilary's check before walking out of her front door and closing it silently behind him before mumbling to himself "Holy hell".

To be continued…

Well that was chapter 9 for you! Sorry for the delay but at least I got what Hilary wanted to say out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and soon there should be another update, if you got any suggestions or anything you want to say about future chapters messages me if you want.

Please Review!!!!!!!


	10. Good Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Summary: its Kai's first encounter with Leo, what does he want from him?

Damned

Chapter 10: Good enough

_Previously_

_"Kai…I'm pregnant" she barely whispered._

_"NO…NO WAY!" He almost screamed._

_"Who's Marius?" Hilary asked._

_"He's the man if that's what you'd call him that turned me into this" Kai said._

It was a clear, crisp night. The stars were shinning and the moon was full. Kai stared up at the sky and looked back down at the ocean admiring the beautiful reflection of the moon, in the crystal clear water. He walked along the beach and remembered the tragedy that happened here not too long ago. It was because of his foolishness that it happened.

_Flashback _

_"We should leave" Marius said._

_"Why?" Kai retaliated._

_"It's almost sunrise" Marius replied. _

_ "So, we are the immortal, the powerful we should run fearless in the open" Kai retorted._

_"That cannot be, we are vulnerable during the day, you must act dead to the world" Marius said._

_Kai looked around the beach and recognised somebody sitting playing guitar, it was Mariah. He was about to walk over to her but Marius stopped him. "Remember you must be dead to the world" Marius reminded._

_"So I can't know her anymore?" Kai asked._

_"Not unless you wanted to kill her" He replied._

_Kai walked up to her anyway and picked up the spare guitar. She nodded at him signalling that he could join the song. It started off as a slow melody that Kai quickly took over. He got faster and faster until he was playing at __an__ incredible speed. Marius watched the whole scene unfold, Mariah's eyes grew wide at the unbelievable speed that Kai was playing at. She suddenly saw his eyes flash a different colour and his fangs where clearly visible since he had no control over them yet._

_Mariah was so frightened, she ran for her life. "Kai! Stop her…You must!" Marius yelled. Kai chased after her, within seconds he caught up to her. He grabbed her and broke her neck and then he held her in his arms this was going to haunt him forever…_

Kai made his way back to the house that he shared with Marius. It felt empty now that Marius left, Kai still had no idea where he was but he certainly picked the right time to leave. Just when everything has started to turn to shit, and he had no idea what to do. Kai reached the front door and pushed it open. He was greeted with the usual uneasy silence, but this was the perfect time to think over everything that has happened to him lately. And how he plans to deal with them.

2 hours passed and Kai grew tired of thinking. He took a wonder around the house and eventually reached his bedroom. He entered it and looked around, everything was put away neatly. It's either that or nothing was ever touched. All except for a black guitar case in the corner of the room. Kai has never taken it out of the case yet, not since the incident with Mariah's death.

After gathering up all his strength, Kai picked up the guitar case and unzipped it. Gently and carefully he removed the guitar from out of its case. He sat down on the bed and played a couple of chords on the guitar. He found that the more he played the more relaxed he became. From then on he played himself furious that he will never again take part in the simple pleasures the world had to offer. He wasn't destined for this, he was destined for something greater…better.

Felling more relaxed than before, Kai decided to take a walk around the city to clear his head. He stalked down the dark, empty streets in search of something (rather someone) to eat. "Kai" a voice replied from behind him. Kai turned around at the sound of his voice being called.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Leo, and you're going to do a job for me" Leo said.

"You're Leo?" Kai asked.

"I see your mother has told you a bit about me" Leo replied.

"Yes" Kai said.

"Well congratulations Kai" Leo said.

"On what?" Kai replied.

"On becoming a farther and being good enough for the job I'm going to set you" Leo stated.

"What kind of a job?" Kai asked.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time" Leo then added "But first you must follow me".

Leo grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him through the streets.

To be continued….

Not one of my favourite chapters so far but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	11. The Job: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Summary: Leo gives Kai a job.

Damned

Chapter 11: The Job part one

_Previously_

_"Who are you?" Kai asked._

_"I'm Leo, and you're going to do a job for me" Leo said._

_"What kind of a job?" Kai asked._

_"All in good time my friend, all in good time" Leo then added "But first you must follow me"._

_Leo grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him through the streets._

Leo and Kai reached a night club on the over side of the city where Kai lived. This place near enough made him sick; there were whores and drug dealers everywhere. The air was polluted with smoke and the stench of death, the sky was black it was as if this part of the city has never seen, the stars or sun.

They finally reached their destination, a night club called 'Damned'. They walked inside and the place was riddled with vampires. They all watched as Kai and Leo entered. But Leo didn't pay any attention he led Kai to the back of the night club and into his office. "I finally get to meet you Kai" Kai had his back turned to Leo at that moment; he suddenly was startled by the sound of Leo's deep voice.

"So what is this job you have to offer me?" Kai asked

"I need you to take out a couple of people for me" Leo replied

"By 'take out' you mean…Kill…right?" Kai said

"What's the matter Kai you don't understand wise guy talk? Of course I mean kill!" Leo said rather irritated.

"Shouldn't you just hire a hit man, I mean it would work out much better" Kai answered back.

"No, I don't think it's going to work like that…anyway here's what you need to do" Leo said

"I'm listening" Kai said

"I need you to go back to the other side of the city tomorrow night and I'll continue with the explanation from there" Leo said

"Fine" Kai replied

Kai exited the office and was back in an almost empty bar. Nearly everyone had left except for a few, so Kai left the club completely and stared at the sign on the front of the entrance. "Damned, what a pathetic name for a pathetic club" he mumbled to himself. He made his way back home before the sun roasts him.

To be continued

I don't like this chapter much; I think I'm getting a bit of a block with my ideas. But oh well, I'll try to update soon to make up for the shortness of this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	12. The Job Part Two Making The Band

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Summary: One mans trash is another mans treasure, and in this chapter Kai takes a life but gets a whole new one in return.

_Thoughts_

Damned

Chapter 12: The Job Part Two: Making The Band

_Previously_

_"Shouldn't you just hire a hit man, I mean it would work out much better" Kai answered back._

_ "No, I don't think it's going to work like that…anyway here's what you need to do" Leo said_

_"I'm listening" Kai said_

_"I need you to go back to the other side of the city tomorrow night and I'll continue with the explanation from there" Leo said_

_"Fine" Kai replied_

It was 6pm and Kai was at the spot that Leo told him to go last night. No one was there it was completely deserted. He waited for about 5 minutes until he could sense something lurking around, something strong, perhaps another vampire?

"It's always good to have a punctual worker, lets me know your serious about your job" hissed a cold voice from behind Kai.

"Enough bullshit, tell me what you want me to do!" Kai yelled clearly getting pissed off with all the stalling.

"Great to see your eager Kai, you're just like your farther" Leo said

"You don't know shit about him, he was a pathetic bastard and I'm beginning to think the same about you"

"Lets not get hostile Kai, your target is Spencer he's most likely at the strip club downtown. You can tell that pussy from a mile a way he's always at the very front of the bar" Leo said

"Why do you want him dead?" Kai asked

"Spencer can't keep his trap shut about our kind, if humans find out about us fuck knows what will happen, so it's your job to make sure that his gob will be shut eternally."

"Fine"

"Oh yeah and Kai…." Leo started

"What?"

"Try not to let me down or I will make sure that your bones will become dust" Leo said

"Fuck you" Kai spat

With that Leo flew away. _Bloody son of a bitch Leo thinks he fucking owns me; well he's got another thing coming. Well first things first might as well take out the chatter box. What was his name again? Spanker….or was it Spender whatever like I give a shit, _Kai thought to himself. He made his way around the dark, dreary streets all that could be heard was the sound of rats searching the streets for food.

Then suddenly a new noise could be heard, something beautiful…something exciting, something better than anything else in the world. Kai followed the sound until he found an old abandoned house then all of a sudden he recognises the sound. It's among one of his favourite things heavy metal rock music. _No point denying it anymore, I'm such a Goth!_ Kai yelled in his thoughts. He opened the door and was greeted by a group of startled teenagers.

"Boo" Kai said rather calmly

To be continued…..

Well what do you think will happen next?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
